Cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the world. There are now many alternative treatments which have been developed and show promise. Successful treatment generally depends upon early diagnosis. Although tumors differ from normal tissue pathologically there are no significant differences in gross physical properties up to the point when it becomes palpable. Therefore the three major medical modalities have not demonstrated anticipated success in identifying small tumors. Procedural costs are continually increasing. This proposal concerns the development of a low-cost agent delivered via venous injection which adheres to tumor vessel walls in large numbers and can act as a contrast agent for all three major modalities, Ultrasound, X-ray and MR Imaging. Our production method and material costs will provide low cost diagnostic agents. Microsome proposes to extend its existing gelatin microbubble technology to small air-filled gelatin microparticles containing therein an X-ray and an MR Imaging agent. The proposed Phase activity consists of creating 8 micron particles and establishing concentration levels. Phase II studies would be oriented toward reducing particle size to less than 3 microns and demonstrating its efficacy in animal models and limited clinical cases.